zyelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kynns Sadistic Adventures
= Profile of = Little bit about me. Well i live in canada, and it is a wonderfull place to by, i have an igloo house, and use a dog sled to get around everywhere, we have to use satteling internet, and generators to power my house but other then that its pretty intense up here, lol. No but seriously i do live in canada, im 21 , i absolutely love,beacon and maple syrup, i also do race professionally, i am a journeymen powerlinesmen thats why i am on the road alot with my labtop, so i do have quite a bit of time to play, and its fun playing while on the road to a job makes the time go by much faster. and i have been playing the diablo series ever since it has came out. i still remember playing modded versions of diablo 1, it did not really take all that long to realize the unfullfillment of just play vanilla diablo, so one day i set out to google, and found d2mods.com at first it was a few small mods here and there, like blackened, Kingdom of tenai( actually me and vegabond becuase good buddies for awhile untill he faded out and vanished sad face). Then one magnificant day, i came across zy-el and i was hooked for ever, i was craping my pants becuase at the time my internet was crappy,and it took me forever to down load the mod, but it was worth it. at that time tho, the recipies were alot different, and every one did play on tcp/ip. There was games every day with 4+ people in them, i have played zy-el pretty well much ever since it came out, and i have loved this mod eveer since. Charactors Fizzypop(barbarian)- is my newest charactor, recenty made becuase was not getting a good enough challange from an amazon anymore. Guarana(amazon)-Was recent in the masters tournment, and unfortunally dropped out because this would have been my second amazon to get to 10k and just was not gibing me the challange i was looking for any more. Kinky(amazon)- My pride and glory, this is my 10k amazon i will have to post a picture here son of her, and this was my baby. Progression of fizzypop My little noobie barb, i just created last night, after deciding i wanted another challange to get a charactor to 10k, so i thought a barb would best suite my, becuase of his rawr, power, and massive defence, so barb it is going to be, i really have not done much with him yet, but i have officially decided i am going to play him untwinked thats right, starting fresh, no items from my sss, will be used, well becusae i have taken that file and moved it to another location so its just a blank one now. Once i start actually play wich will be right after this post i will start getting some levels, and will do some more updating every night that i do play, and will do descriptions of things that i find out playing a barb, weather it be which items i think goes well, and he handles at players settings, or damage caps and so forth. Levels 1-10 - levels 10-20 levels 20-30 levels 20-40 levels 40-50 levels 50-75 levels 75-100 I want to go back for a few beers